Iwaya Eiji
Iwaya Eiji is a side character introduced in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse series. An Imperial Japanese soldier, he gained plenty of experience from serving in the military as a pilot during the early years of the BETA invasion, and later as a desk officer in charge of military research and development. His calm manner of speaking hides a mind of steel, be it the battlefield, or the minefield of military politics. A close friend of Takamura Masatada, the two have worked together numerous times, and were good friends with one another. Iwaya also shares a close relationship with Takamura Yui, Masatada's daughter, and she frequently calls him "uncle" as a sign of affection. As an officer, he's extremely proud of Yui; as a close relation, however, he really wished that she wasn't in the military, and regretted that she had to become a TSF pilot. As such, when he gets hints that Yui has fallen for Yuuya Bridges, he's extremely pleased, seeing it as time that she found her own happiness. Total Eclipse No details are known about his personal life early on, but his service record is considerably interesting. Formerly a black-shirted member of the Imperial Japanese Royal Guard, signifying his non-samurai status, he piloted a Type-82C Zuikaku for his tenure there, at one point in time defeating an F-15C Eagle during a combat exercise, on the 18th of August, 1986, held to decide whether the Empire would continue indigenous development of their TSFs, or fall back onto purchasing foreign models for use in its armed forces.MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 1, pg. 84 to 85, TSFIA #2: Dissimilar Air Combat Training It could be said that Eiji's actions that day had a significant part in swaying the decision of Japanese policymakers towards supporting the concept of independence from foreign exports in Japanese TSF development. He was also known to have worked together with Takamura Masatada, Yui's father, on several TSF-related development projects, the Type-82 Zuikaku series included. Sometime later, he transferred out of the Royal Guard and into the Empire of Japan's Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force, at one point serving in combat on China; it was said that he got his scar at around this time. Later, he was posted to the Ministry of Defence's Weapons Technology Development Authority and an officer. There, he worked mainly on the EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher, presenting the plan to a young Koubuin Yuuhi some time before the fall of Kyoto for approval. Later, in 2001, he was the person who suggested the implementation of the XFJ Program, using the joint-development venture with Boening as a chance to gain access to American technology that would otherwise had been unobtainable via normal means. While he does not participate in any combat action during the events of Total Eclipse, his decisions do have a significant impact on the events occuring; he was the one who, upon request from Yui, allowed the EML-99X to be brought out of the country for testing at Kamchatka, and is also a supporter of the XFJ Program. Gallery The_fearsome_four.png|In another universe: Edgy-boy, Widowmaker, Glory Girl, and Bishie-man. Iwaya Eiji.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)